


Domestic Longing

by SapphicReverie (Stella_STARgazer)



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Grocery Shopping, Hints of Freakytits - Freeform, Mutual Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_STARgazer/pseuds/SapphicReverie
Summary: Joan and Vera cross paths at the supermarket





	Domestic Longing

**Author's Note:**

> I recently asked for prompt suggestions on Twitter (@reveriesapphic) and this is one of the suggestions I received. I hope you guys enjoy it and I'm working on another I hope to share soon. Let me know what you think!

8pm on Friday is Joan’s designated time for grocery shopping. When all the festive, happy people of the city are out doing their weekend socializing, leaving her to shop in peace. Aside from the few other solitary (lonely) individuals that seem to prefer the same schedule, the store is always mostly empty, thus minimizing her interaction with strangers or the chance of a surprise run-in with a colleague.

Rounding the corner into the frozen aisle, she’s confronted with the very thing she tries to avoid. Precariously perched atop the metal bar that runs along the bottom of the freezers, Vera stands tiptoed, reaching for a box near the back of the top shelf. She gnaws her bottom lip in concentration, the hem of her green cotton dress showing off a generous portion of lean thigh as she strains to further extend her limited reach. Rather than be perturbed by the intrusion into her private life, as she usually sees it, Joan finds herself drawn closer to the curiously enthralling view.

Vera doesn’t notice her approach, nor does she see the salacious wonder in Joan’s dark gaze as she watches her for a moment in her dogged pursuit. Compelled to play the saviour, Joan eventually steps in behind the smaller woman, “Allow me,” she purrs as she reaches for the box and brings it down to Vera’s eye level. With a start, Vera yelps and steps down from the bar, turning to look up into Joan’s dark eyes that sparkle with a hint of seduction. 

“G-governor, you startled me.” Vera states as she clutches a slim hand to her fluttering heart. 

“My apologies. You just appeared as if you required assistance.” Joan states in her customary authoritarian cadance, though a ghost of a smile plays on her aristocratic mouth. Sheepishly Vera reaches for the box of pizza, “Thank you,” she whispers with a shy smile as she takes the proffered box and places it in her trolley.

There’s an awkward pause between them as they meet each other’s gaze, both appearing as if there’s unsaid words lingering on their tongue. Joan ends the awkward stalemate with a sharp inhale. “Well, have a good evening and enjoy the rest of your weekend, Vera.” She offers a slight nod of her head before turning and moving down the aisle, leaving Vera a bit dumbfounded in her wake.

She’s never seen Joan out of uniform before and she’s taken aback by how graceful and quite attractive the usually stern woman appears. Black leggings and a slim fitting charcoal shirt show off her Junoesque frame as she saunters to the end of the aisle before disappearing around the corner. Vera gulps at the sudden flush that burns across her chest and turns her trolley to quickly head off in the opposite direction. She hates looking like a fool, but there’s something about Joan that always leaves her a bit speechless.

She finishes the rest of her shopping in haste, continually looking over her shoulder to see if the governor’s watching. She breathes a sigh of relief when she finally makes it to the only open check-out line where a young man, not more than twenty scrolls through his phone, clearly looking bored and definitely annoyed by getting stuck with the Friday evening shift. She unloads her trolley and hands over her collection of shopping bags to the young man with a small smile. He nods and looks at her pityingly, as if he knows she spends every Friday night alone. 

“Well, we meet again.” The husky timbre interrupts her thoughts of self-pity and she turns to find Joan standing just behind her trolley, her star-shot hair framing her porcelain features like a china doll. Vera laughs nervously, again feeling that odd lump in her throat as she offers a shy smile. “Yes, are we making it a habit?” Joan flashes a sly smile but says nothing. 

The young man moves at a glacial pace ringing up Vera’s items and she shifts nervously, feeling Joan’s gaze upon her back. She wants to turn around and speak, if for nothing more than to get another look at Joan in casual dress, but she can’t think of anything to say so she feigns distraction by rifling through her purse. 

Transaction complete, she finally turns to make eye contact with her boss and offers a bashful smile, “Have a good weekend, Governor. I’ll see you Monday morning.” Joan grants a reserved smile in return with a gracious nod of her head. “Likewise, Vera.” 

Outside she loads the bags into her car, then heads back up the lot to place her trolley in the return. On the way back, she passes Joan loading her purchases into the boot of her black sedan and she stops as a nervous flutter alights in her stomach. Approaching the older woman, she stops just as Joan rises to reach full height, towering high over Vera despite the flat shoes she is wearing. A flash of surprise dances across Joan’s gaze but is quickly replaced with interested curiosity as she registers it’s Vera at her side. 

“Ummm, governor, would you...care to join me for a drink?” Nerves cause the stutter and a prickingly heat begins to crawl up the back of her neck as she watches the older woman intently. 

Joan’s mouth falls open as if she plans to speak, but suddenly it closes and she simply gestures with her eyes to the bags of groceries in the car. Vera follows her gaze and offers an embarrassed laugh. “Oh, right. Yea ok, nevermind then,” she responds in a rush, feeling like a fool for her silliness. “Have a good night, governor,” she offers again with a hasty smile as she turns to walk away.

“Vera.” She stops in her tracks and turns back to Joan, dipping her chin to try and hide her rosy cheeks that she knows are visible even in the dim amber glow of the car park lights.

“Tomorrow evening, perhaps.” Joan offers smoothly, catching Vera completely off guard

“Umm, sure.” She smiles nervously at the older woman.

“Good. How about 7pm, my place. I’ll cook dinner, you bring the wine.”

“Yea, ok; sounds great.” Vera replies with a smile and nod as she slowly turns to walk away.

“And Vera,” Joan calls as she closes the boot and grabs the trolley. Vera spins around to make eye contact as Joan continues with a warm smile “do call me Joan.”


End file.
